


Quarantine fun

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [22]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Games, Gen, Not Beta Read, Quarantine, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Javi and Alex are quarantine buddies. They are having lots of fun with origami and other games.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Alex Shibutani
Series: Quarantink 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Kudos: 6





	Quarantine fun

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Javi and Alex are quarantine buddies. Don't ask me how this happened (just imagine all the Javi content we'd have). Read it as Javi/Alex, Javi & Alex, however you want ;)
> 
> Part 24 of quarantine challenge - prompt: paper towels

Alex and Javi were sitting next to each other on the sofa and watching a film. After two years of collaborating on promotion of various films Alex was providing expert commentary. Javi was absentmindedly playing with a few paper towels they had on the table because Effie was curious and just had to smell Alex' matcha tea that she spilled during her adventure.

"Great ending, right?" Alex nudged Javi.

"Oh, it has already finished?" Javi asked.

"Obviously," Alex laughed.

"Shouldn't you be doing the exercises for your knee?" Alex nudged him again.

"Mhm," Javi grumbled but got up and left there only a folded paper towel he had been playing with.

"Though Yuzu hasn't managed to teach you how to play Japanese video games, he has at least taught you origami," Alex suddenly noted, analysing the folded paper towel. "Swan. Definitely a swan."

"Well, it's his favourite," Javi laughed.

"Wait, I have an awesome idea," Alex announced. "So Yuzu is a swan, right? We can make origami representing various skaters and the other will have to guess who is it."

"Well, your turn, I've already done an awesome swan," Javi winked and continued his exercise.

After a few minutes Alex proudly presented his origami.

"That's so easy, man. Spider-Boyang."

Then it was Javi's turn to fold the paper towels.

Alex laughed at the sight of the final product.

"I'm 99 % sure that it's not origami, but since it looks like a shirt, I'm guessing Kevin In this shirt."

"So show me a real origami, master," Javi winked.

"Ah, well, maybe not a real origami, though a tough nut to crack," Alex laughed.

"And that's it?" Javi asked, looking at a paper towel twisted into a bent form. "A belt? Rope? Cucumber?"

"You may not be that far," Alex remarked innocently.

"Cucumber? Banana?"

Alex nodded.

"Well too bad I don't know any skater who loves bananas more than average."

"Too bad you are not on Twitter," Alex again remarked with an innocent smile.

"I have an account and I post there ... sometimes ... occasionally," Javi defended himself.

"But you never read what the fans write. I know yuzuvier and all the staff ... But otherwise for an observer it's a fount of hilarious skating knowledge," Alex explained.

"I'm giving up," Javi announced.

"You know what? We could make a poll on Twitter! Banana. What skater comes to your mind? We'll totally do it tomorrow," Alex decided. "Every opportunity for distraction during quarantine is welcome, right? Though because I'm so nice, you don't have to wait till tomorrow, and I'll tell you that it's _banandot_." And with that Alex began laughing uncontrollably.

"Banandot?! You feeling ok?" Javi asked half-serious.

"It's ... it's ... Turandot ... yellow .. costume .. Shoma," Alex explained between bursts of laughter absentmindedly tearing the banana apart.

"You've just destroyed your future figure skating Twitter sensation," Javi joined Alex in his laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Real life interview with Javi about quarantine:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pl9R79u18nY  
> https://www.20minutos.es/deportes/noticia/4219075/0/javier-fernandez-conmovido-espana-unida-luchando-coronavirus/


End file.
